<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>strangers in a dream by Xatherz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980083">strangers in a dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xatherz/pseuds/Xatherz'>Xatherz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouma not Oma, take a shot everytime i italicize a word, this was for saiou day but i ended posting it a day late smh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xatherz/pseuds/Xatherz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi meets with someone one last time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>strangers in a dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saihara finds himself in the exisal hangar.</p><p>He winces at the sight of dried blood staining the floor as well as the press, the putrid smell of a crushed corpse filling the air. He wrinkles his nose, cupping his hand over it as if it'd help with the stench.</p><p>"Saihara-chan," A smooth voice sings, a light lilt wrapping around his words, "Fancy seeing you here."</p><p>"Ouma-kun-!" He says, startled at the sound of the other. Saihara turns his head and sees him, face pale and blood leaking from his undressed wounds, "I...I didn't know you'd be here.."</p><p>"Of course you didn't," Ouma snorts, words laced with uncharacteristic bitterness as he messed with the sleeves of Kaito's coat, which hung loosely off his shoulders, "I'm <em>dead<em>, </em></em>Saihara-chan. You shouldn't expect to find me places."</p><p>"I-I know that," Saihara stammers, fidgets, "I-It's just that-"</p><p>"Jeez, will you ever stop being uptight?" Ouma outright laughs at the detective, leaving an embarrassed flush to burn across the bluenette's cheeks, "I think I've seen Killer-chan take a joke better than you have."</p><p>Saihara's brows furrow at the other's words, hands dropping and clenching at his sides. "...Are you talking about Maki?"</p><p>"Well, obviously,” Ouma says with a roll of eyes, “Y’know, it's always hurt me that you two were on a first name basis before we were." Ouma offers the other a cheshire smile to make up for his solemn words, though it didn’t reach his eyes. Saihara's head tilts at the sudden show of honesty, an unmistakably confused expression present on his face.</p><p>“What, I can’t be honest now that I’ve died?” Ouma laughs, placing his hands behind the back of his head, “I’ve never even <em>liked</em> telling the truth anyway, so don’t get used to it.”</p><p>“No, it’s just..” Saihara waved his hand, shaking his head slightly as a smile played onto his lips, “..I’m glad you’re opening up to me, Ouma-kun.”</p><p>"Gosh, you're so sappy!" Ouma cackles, nose scrunching as his wide grin grew in size, “How gross! Don’t tell me you’ve softened up, Saihara-chan.”</p><p>"If anything, <em>you’ve</em> softened up," The words shoot out of Shuichi's mouth, the detective himself being taken aback by the bluntness of his sharp-tongue. Ouma's brows raise in surprise before his face pinched into controlled neutrality, the emptiness of his expression making Saihara feel nauseous.</p><p>"Well," Ouma speaks, finally, "You got me there."</p><p>"Ouma-kun, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"</p><p>"Do you resent me, Saihara-chan?"</p><p>Shuichi pauses his planned ramble of apologies and stiffens at the question, throat clogging up and burning with unspoken words.</p><p>"I wouldn't blame you if you did," Ouma continues, looking right at the other daringly as he hugged his coat tighter, "Tell me all about how much you hate my guts! Tell me all about how you celebrated my death!-"</p><p>"I didn't!" Saihara shouts over him, gaze finally peeking up and staring into the live corpse's violet set. (Even in the afterlife, they're still as bright as ever).</p><p>"I..I <em>mourned</em> you," Saihara whispers honestly, clenched fists falling open, "I mourned you, just like I mourned everyone else."</p><p>"I don't want to be mourned like everyone else," Ouma spits, eyes narrowing, "Do you seriously think I deserve your forgiveness after everything I've done? You're more dumber than I thought."</p><p>"We were in a killing game," Saihara reasons, voice firm as if he were in a class trial, shooting down false statements like a bullet firing from a gun, "Our morale was thrown out the window the moment Monokuma announced it."</p><p>Ouma stares for a moment before breaking into harsh laughter, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he held himself, form shaking with each bounce of laughter.</p><p>"Ouma-kun, I'm being serious-"</p><p>"That's what makes it so funny!" The supreme leader snorts, hands reaching up to wipe away his tears, "God, you just might be an even bigger idiot than Momota-chan! Don’t you understand? I don't need pity from someone like you. You make me <em>sick</em>."</p><p>Shuichi falters for a moment, hands seeping with nervous sweat as he firmly stood his ground. "...But that's a lie, isn't it?"</p><p>And just as quickly as it formed, Ouma's smile dropped. Saihara can't tell if he was glaring at him or if his gaze had softened- even in death, the supreme leader only continued to make his head spin.</p><p>"...Why couldn't you have given up on me like everyone else?" Ouma asks, voice surprisingly dripping with genuine vulnerability, "When everyone left, you kept coming back to me like some lovesick dog. I hated you for it."</p><p>"I care about you," Shuichi answers, taking a few steps towards the shorter male, "I always have, even with everything you did. I still saw you as a friend."</p><p>Ouma sighs, the small action holding so much weight. "I wish I could've trusted you."</p><p>Saihara's heart stops for a moment before falling back into quick beats. "You still can-"</p><p>"No." Ouma cuts off firmly, brows creasing, "It's too late for that. It's too late for anything. I chose this ending."</p><p>The supreme leader approaches him in a way similar to what he did way back in the Love Hotel where Saihara took a dive into his fantasy, head first and unprepared. Shuichi wouldn't dare risk making the same mistake again, especially after all this time.</p><p>Ouma stops in front of him, hands reaching up and holding the taller boy's face, a startled flush blooming on his cheeks.</p><p>"Ouma-kun, I-"</p><p>"Call me by my first name."</p><p>Saihara swallows thickly at the request, but nods shortly in affirmation. It's technically his dying wish, isn't it? He may as well respect it.</p><p>"K-<em>Kokichi</em>," The detective corrects, the shorter's name feeling foreign in his mouth, "What are you doing..?"</p><p>Shuichi thinks it's funny how Kokichi has to stand on his tiptoes to have their faces meet up even slightly, and it almost distracts him enough to where he wasn't focused on the closeness of their bodies. Almost.</p><p>"Shuichi," Kokichi speaks, warm breath ghosting upon the bluenette's thin lips, "Wake up."</p><p>And so he does.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>